A graphic code is a black and white image formed by distributing specific geometric figures on a plane according to a particular encoding procedure, where the image carries various content data. With the rapid development of mobile Internet, information broadcasting or sharing by using graphic codes has become more widespread. Currently, the most commonly used graphic code is a two-dimensional code that can be used as an entry to a mobile Internet application as well as a simple information carrier.
A common scenario for using a graphic code follows: A mobile application client executing on a mobile device has a graphic code scanning function. The user of the mobile device scans a graphic code by using a camera of the mobile device, and then the mobile application client parses content data carried in the graphic code. Subsequently, the mobile application client accesses a network according to the content data, and executes a preset operation on the content data. For example, the mobile application client, which is a social networking program, obtains a graphic code so as to add a person as a contact in the social networking program. Continuing with this example, the mobile application client parses the graphic code to determine an identity of the person carried in the graphic code and adds the person as a contact in the social networking program. In most scenarios, after parsing the graphic code to obtain corresponding content data, the mobile application client needs to access the network to execute a preset operation on the content data. However, when the network is congested or there is no network, the mobile application client cannot execute the present operation on the graphic code.